Mysterious
by AngelPuppy456
Summary: Mysterious is about 2 sisters who's parents have been keeping a big IMPORTANT secret from them. There parents then decide to tell them but the sisters start getting over excited. This story is a fantasy, mystery, family, romance, supernatural, and new friendships. I hope you enjoy it!


There were once two sisters named Emerald who is fifteen years old and Sapphire who is also fifteen years old. They were the best of friends but just one day their parents started to chat about if they should tell them about their special powers or not and they both said that they should . Their mom named Cassara is a vampire, mermaid and wizard and their dad named Justus is wizard and werewolf.

Justus and Cassara both called down Emerald and Sapphire from their rooms and they both thought they were in trouble. Then Cassara told Emerald that since she looked more like her she is a vampire, mermaid and wizard and Emerald started to freak out. Also since boys can only be werewolves and girls can't Sapphire is just like Emerald even though Sapphire looks more like Justus. So Emerald and Sapphire started freaking out and jumping up and down.

Then Cassara went into Emerald's room first and told her that she can only have one special vampire power and one special mermaid power. Emerald replied back and said "For my mermaid power I want to be able to turn things into jello and my vampire power to be able to see the future." Cassara said that those were her exact same powers when she was our age and she was proud of me for picking them.

Cassara walked into Sapphire's room and sat down right next to her. She then asked Sapphire the same question as Emerald. Sapphire replied with "For a vampire power I want to have force field and for my mermaid power I would like to levitate stuff. Cassara then told her that her sister named Emily had the exact same power so Cassara said that she is very proud of what she picked.

Forks High School was supposed to start and Emerald and Sapphire couldn't wait. Emerald was in all the Honor classes and Sapphire was in half honor half not honor. Their lockers are right near each other and when they got there, they started to decorate the inside of their lockers that they got for the whole high school until you get out of school. Emerald asked the school if they could paint their lockers and they said you can. Emerald painted her locker Emerald green and Sapphire painted her locker Sapphire blue so they could find their lockers.

So their first day of school went okay for Sapphire because she met a bunch of new friends but Emerald was shy so she didn't make any new friends. They got in the limo and talked about their first day of school. Sapphire said that Emerald should start talking to Samantha because I hear she is really nice. Emerald said "I will try but I am really shy."

They arrived at their mansion and started to work on homework. Sapphire always asks Emerald for help on her homework. Emerald said to Sapphire "You should see if you can get tutored." Sapphire just ignored that and continued with her work.

The next school day came and Emerald talked to Samantha and became really good friends and Samantha even told her that a guy named Mason who is also British has a crush on you. Emerald got so happy that a guy actually liked her. Sapphire's friend Sammy who is related to Samantha told Sapphire that Chase who is British and a twin to Mason has a crush on her. Sapphire was so excited. When the bell rang for school to end, Sapphire and Emerald came into the limo and Emerald told Sapphire that she and Samantha are friends and a guy named Mason has a crush on me.

Sapphire told Emerald that her twin brother Chase likes me. Sapphire and Emerald said at the same time "OMG twins, and British!" So Emerald and Sapphire made a deal, they would both talk to their crushes and say yes if they ask us out, we may go on a double date.

School came again and Emerald talked to Mason. He has brown hair, hazel eyes and the perfect smile and Mason actually asked her out and she said "yes." Then Sapphire talked to Chase. He has brown hair, green eyes and a cute smile like Mason. Chase then asked Sapphire out and she said "yes but can we go on a double date with your brother and his date?" Chase said "yes."

They both came into the limo and went home but they also wanted to get ready for their date tonight at 6:00. Sapphire wore a blue dress with black heels and Emerald wore a green dress with white heels. They got their purses that matched their dresses, grabbed their phones with a green and blue case and went in the limo to the mall to Tony's to get pizza's. They talked a lot and then Mason and Emerald started to hold hands and so did Chase and Sapphire.

The date ended at 9:15 and before Sapphire and Emerald left, Mason kissed Emerald on the cheek and so did Chase to Sapphire. Sapphire and Emerald got home at 9:35, got changed into pajamas and started to read. Sapphire and Emerald both thought about going on another date with them again. They enjoyed going on that date and they felt safe around them.

Emerald talked to Sapphire in the morning saying "What if the guys don't like us for us?" Sapphire said "Well if they don't then they don't, we will find other guys like that. Emerald then met a fairy that goes to our school named Flora and Sapphire met Bloom who is also a fairy. Emerald got a text from their parents saying that there is danger coming towards your school to come get you.

Sapphire is like really, who wants to get us? Their parents replied with unicorns are coming to get you but they are evil unicorns that tried to get us but now that we have you, they want to kill you. Emerald got scared and ran to the bathroom and Sapphire just stood there like evil unicorns, really!

Emerald still in the bathroom and Sapphire still standing there waiting and finally came out. They ran outside to see unicorns surrounding them. They were all different colors and cute too but that was only on the outside, on the inside they are very mean.

Emerald doesn't know what to do and neither does Sapphire so they grab their wands that they keep in their high converse boots and casted a spell and they all went away but two. Guess who the two were? Mason and Chase! They were trying to kill us too!

Sapphire tied them both up and asked them why they would do this to us. They would reply that it wasn't their fault it was their parents fault. I never wanted to have to kill you because you guys are our girlfriends. We just scream "Girlfriends!" The guys said "yeah, why is that not alright with you?" They both said "yes" at the same time.

So Emerald and Sapphire both have boyfriends that they have to tell their parents about. There dad loading bullets into a gun isn't helpful so Emerald hid all the guns in the house. So Sapphire and Emerald did live happily ever after because they both live together since they are twins. So they still see each other and help out and most of all it shows what a true sister is.


End file.
